Bisou magique
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, nan ?


Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit … pour la Nuit du FoF. Sur le thème overly cute Bisou, donné par Misty. Ouais, ouais, tous les mois vous y avez droit. Et c'est aussi un peu pour le pré-anniversaire de Demyx.

Bonne lecture !

 _Bisou magique_

.

« Je me les gèle. »

Roxas ne savait pas si c'était vraiment vrai, ça, ou si c'était une de ces phrases qu'on dit sans y penser comme on jette « Ah, pardon » à quelqu'un qu'on bouscule, un genre de convention, une politesse. Est-ce que cette phrase avait le sens qu'elle semblait avoir ? Vraiment ?

« Septembre. »

Pour le coup, Roxas avait lui un rapport assez … fonctionnel avec le langage. Il disait ce qui était nécessaire pour se faire comprendre, ni plus ni moins. Ce trait de caractère, Demyx aimait bien. Ça lui faisait penser à Zexion, aussi, même si le plus petit avait un goût prononcé pour les phrases bien construites.

« D'ailleurs, commença le blond, ton anniversaire c'est genre demain.

— Ouais ? »

Demyx fronça les sourcils pas sûr de ce que Roxas voulait dire pour le coup. Il allait avoir dix-neuf ans. Assis sur un des bancs en face de leur lycée, il voulait jusqu'à sa propre rentrée à la fac oublier un peu tout ce qui allait devoir changer cette année. Il n'avait jamais aimé septembre. Il regarda Roxas, croisait ses yeux bleus. Plusieurs fois, on leur avait demandé s'ils n'étaient pas frères par hasard. Tout ça pour une bête histoire de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus. Mais les épis du plus jeune étaient clairs et brillants comme les blés une semaine avant la moisson, et ceux de Demyx tombaient sales sur son visage, abîmés par l'eau oxygénée. Les yeux de Roxas, c'étaient des lacs calmes, du genre qu'on pourrait regarder juste comme ça. Ceux de l'autre, des flaques – des flaques dans lesquelles on peut voir le ciel, rajouterait Zexion s'il pouvait l'entendre penser, mais Zexion ne pouvait pas l'entendre penser, puisque Zexion n'était même pas foutu d'être là. Demyx aurait apprécié qu'il revienne en ville au moins pour son anniversaire. En pensant à quoi, il examina à nouveau son ami. Le regard de Roxas ne laissait pas tant place au doute.

« Nan, nan. T'inquiète. »

Demyx s'était attendu à ce qu'il hausse les épaules, qu'il sorte une cigarette de son paquet puis qu'il la range sans l'allumer en pinçant les lèvres. À la place il ne détourna même pas le regard, mais sembla insister. Demyx roula des yeux.

« Je veux rien. »

Un sourcil haussé.

« Vraiment. »

Deux sourcils haussés.

« Je te jure. »

Un temps. Roxas fouilla dans ses poches, sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Joua avec un tube entre ses doigts avant de soupirer et de le remettre à sa place, la bouche serrée. Bingo. Demyx s'approcha de lui, lui donna un coup d'épaule fraternel. Roxas ferma les yeux, comme pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, puis le lycéen dut décider que c'en était assez. Il paraissait agacé par son train de pensée et sortit à nouveau une cigarette, qu'il alluma.

« Tu veux quelque chose. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Si Roxas l'avait dit, c'est que ça devait être dit – il attendait donc forcément une réponse. Bien sûr que Demyx voulait quelque chose, et bien sûr que Roxas le savait. Il voulait que Zexion revienne, il voulait que les cheveux d'Axel repoussent, il voulait ne jamais devoir quitter ce bahut, il voulait ne jamais aller à la fac, il voulait éviter d'avoir dix-neuf ans alors qu'il était encore si jeune, il voulait tout sauf tout ce qui se passait.

« Je veux un bisou. »

La chaleur de Roxas disparut de son épaule comme le contact disparaissait en un sursaut. Roxas tira sur sa cigarette. Dans sa tête, il repaissait le chemin que ses lèvres avaient parcouru. Le sein de sa mère. Les biberons, les cuillères en plastique, les fourchettes. La bouche d'Axel. Les cigarettes. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un bisou ?

« Un bisou sur la bouche, précisa le presqu'étudiant. »

La bouche de Demyx ? C'était une route étrange, une pierre sur le chemin que Roxas ne s'attendait pas à voir. Il aurait peut-être dû pourtant. C'est le genre de choses qui manque, une chaleur là. Il ne répondit pas.

« Ça te gêne ? J'aurais pas dû demander. Euh, Roxas, j' suis désolé, vraiment, j' voulais pas, j'ai pas … T'es pas obligé. »

Le plus triste, c'était sans doute que ça n'était même pas ce que Demyx voulait le plus – ce que Demyx voulait le plus, Roxas ne pouvait pas le lui offrir, et inversement. Ils étaient deux solitudes inconsolables, disait-on, deux plaies béantes qui s'essayaient à l'emploi de pansement.

« Rox … Je … Nan, mais voilà, c'est une connerie, hein. C'était une vanne, juste … »

Demyx continuait de parler, et à dire vrai le plus jeune n'écoutait pas tant, il savait qu'il continuait juste de s'enfoncer dans son embarras. Roxas voulait dire oui, mais il ne voulait pas dire 'Oui'. Pour une fois, il voulait d'autres mots. Quelque chose de moins simple – parce que ça n'était pas simple. Quelque chose qui ferait sourire Demyx – il voulait être un excellent pansement. Il fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur son jean, haussa les épaules, ce qui arrêta l'autre.

« Mais je fais comment, pour le papier cadeau ? »

.

.

Alors que je vous dise, au début c'était juste fluffy et drôle dans ma tête. Mais au final pas trop. Certains d'entre vous ont deviné ce qui se passe avec Axel ?

Aussi, Demyx n'a pas juste dix-neuf ans parce que voilà, ou parce que je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans. S'il a dix-neuf ans demain, le neuf septembre deux mille dix-huit, ça veut dire qu'il est né le 9.9.99.

Review ? Bisous à tous !


End file.
